This invention relates to a device for use when sitting in order to improve one's seated posture. This invention also relates to an associated exercise method utilizing the device.
Many problems associated with back and hip pain arise from the common posture of sitting with one leg crossed over the other. In this posture, the sitter's pelvis is askew, disposed in a posterior tilt. On the side of the lower leg, the front of the hips compresses the femoral nerve, artery and veins bilaterally reducing or interfering with circulation to the lower extremities. On the side of the upper leg, a lateral bending compresses the lumbar spine and nerves. Stress is placed on the hip at that side, including the sciatic nerve and the piriformis muscle. In addition, the femur is adducted. Pain sometimes appear in the foot of the upper leg. Thus, sitting with crossed legs can lead to back pain, hip pain, and/or sciatica.